Halo:Destiny
by Darth Xelyt
Summary: The back end of the charon class UNSC frigate Forward unto Dawn was catapulted through the Ark Portal launching it through space and time. The remainder of the vessel drifted through space toward the Sol system where its dead husk went unnoticed by the Systems inhabitants.


_**Chapter 1: Home**_

The back end of the charon class UNSC frigate Forward unto Dawn was catapulted through the Ark Portal launching it through space and time.  
The remainder of the vessel drifted through space toward the Sol system where its dead husk went unnoticed by the Systems inhabitants.

The Dead ship quickly found its way into Earths atmosphere where it began burning up.  
The heat of reentry began breaking up the remainder of the ship.

"John wake up!" yelled Cortana noticing that if John did not wake up they both would burn up in the atmosphere

The Masterchief awoke in his cryochamber burning from freezer burn but he did not have time to care as he forced the cryolid up and he jumped out.  
John looked around as he braced himself noticing the ship was in full descent.

"Quick yank me!"yelled Cortana

The Masterchief grabbed cortana's chip and inserted it into his helmet slot.

"Where are we?"asked John

"There is no time the ship is breaking up we must get out of here

The Masterchief activated his Thrusterpack and flew through the corridors of the vessel that were quickly sinking into a steep nose dive.  
Upon coming to the gaping hole where the ship was sliced apart the Masterchief gripped the interior frame and looked out at the fast approaching surface.

"Were going in hot" said Cortana nervously

"Where are we?"asked the Masterchief

"Earth, where better to die then the birthplace of humanity right"

"We are not done yet" replied john

The Masterchief ran through the ship to the escape pod area

"Chief were accelerating too fast the lifeboat will not be able to produce a stable course"

"Well make it" replied the chief

The Masterchief climbed into the bumblebee escape pod and began launch protocols.

"Here we go" said Masterchief

The lifeboat launched out of the burning vessel and immediately began producing heat as the ship began veering into a nose dive.

The planets surface was fast approaching as Masterchief attempted to pull the lifeboat up but it could not take the stress and its systems had been damaged by the heat of the Dawn as it was jettisoned from its cradle.

"We are going in to fast!" yelled Cortana

"Pull up!" she continued to yell

The Masterchief braced himself and hoped that his shields and armour Lock would be enough to keep both his body and Cortana in one peace.  
Suddenly everything went black.

His ship had detected an unknown chunk of metal burning up in the atmosphere and the Hunter had been sent to investigate.  
The city felt like this could be a Golden age Relic or maybe something else but Raphael was not sent to find Golden age Relics he was here to ensure the safety of the city.

The meteorite or whatever it was had hit the surface of old Russia with a large bang probably terrorizing guardians and Fallen alike atleast the Guardians could be comforted by the cities sensor network the fallen however would not be so lucky and he cherished that thought.

He would have left and said that it was nothing if he didnt notice the secondary object falling from the sky which upon closer magnification appeared to be a small vessel most probably an escape pod of somesort and it did not appear to be of Fallen origin

"Command this is Raphael I have identification of a possible Golden age Relic how should I proceed"

"Raphael Command wants you to sieze that relic at all costs Fallen forces are already approaching the crash site"

"copy that" replied Raphael

Raphael was curious now it had been ages since he had heard of a Golden age relic that had not already been cataloged and studied by the warlocks.  
Raphael remembered that fallen were on their way and he quickly got onto his Sparrow thrusting off through the cold snowy wasteland of Old Russia.

"Chief can you hear me?" asked Cortana worried

"I'm here" replied John conscious at last

"Are you feeling alright? You seem ok physically I mean"

"I am fine" replied John

The Masterchief raised himself up from the seat that had almost completely disintegrated from the impact and his own weight.  
The Masterchief opened the doors at the back of the lifeboat examining the Cold winter environment he had landed in.

"Earth huh" said John

"I know it may not look like much but were home" stated Cortana

"Where on Earth are we?" asked John

"I am unsure I am attempting to hack any nearby radio signals but my Systems are damaged from the fall and the weather"

"I should point out were in a wasteland" Cortana added

"We need to find shelter immediately" replied John

"John I am picking up an unknown vessel fast approaching our position"

The Masterchief quickly ran to take cover behind some nearby rocks.

The strange alien vessel hovered over the remains of the escape pod.  
The ships bottom compartments opened dropping down a squad of odd Humanoid aliens

"They dont look like covenant" stated the chief

"Well whatever they are they aint human" replied Cortana

The Hunter zoomed across the snowy landscape as fast as he could in his sparrow until finally he reached a large hill.  
Raphael flew over the hill on his Sparrow and he pulled out a rocket launcher firing at the squad of dregs that hid as soon as they saw him coming.  
As he hit the ground his sparrow crashed into the Skiff with an explosive sound loud enough to alert all Fallen for miles.

Raphael withdrew two hand cannons from his holsters and blew away a nasty looking Vandal.  
The other Vandal aimed at him with its powerful rifle but was stopped when it felt the knife that had lodged itself in its chest.  
The Vandal roared and rushed the Hunter as Raphael shot it with two full clips from his Hand Cannons.

"This is Raphael I have dispatched the Fallen"

"Well done what have you discovered" asked the voice on the Radio

"Well it is definitely a ship of some sort but it cant be Golden aged it looks somewhat preGoldenaged

"That is a shame search the larger wreckage next and let us know if you find anything at all of value"

"Copy that" replied Raphael

"Well he seems Human" said Cortana

"He appears to be a spartan or atleast similar" Replied John

"I suggest making contact immediately but keep your guard up" said Cortana

Raphael examined the ships technology.

"This stuff is definitely Pre Golden Aged" said Raphael

Suddenly his ghost appeared "Behind you!" yelled the ghost

Raphael drew his two reloaded Hand Cannons aiming directly at the Masterchief

"What the hell are you?" asked Raphael

"I am Masterchief Spartan 117" replied John

"I dont know what that is" replied the Hunter

"How about you lower your weapons so we can talk" said Masterchief

"Out here in the wild this is how we talk" replied the Hunter keeping his grip firm

Suddenly the Masterchief rushed the hunter taking a few round before grabbing one of the Hunters wrists.  
The Hunter pulled his arms away before the Chief could grab them with his full grip but npot before losing his own grip on one of his hand cannons which flew into the air.

The Masterchief grabbed the Hand Cannon and fired at the Hunter at the same time the Hunter fired at him both shots bounced off of both Warriors shields.  
The Hunter threw a throwing knife at the Masterchief who easily dodged the blade with his superior reflexes.  
The Hunter then through a grenade and did a backflip away from the Spartan.

Masterchief did a back flip avoiding the Grenade but his shield still took some damage from the Incendiary Grenades flame effect.  
The Spartan drew a combat knife at the same time the Hunter drew his and both Warriors rushed at eachother both intending to get the first hit.

"Stop"yelled the ghost appearing between the two fighters

"You need to stop too chief" said Cortana quickly noticing this wasnt what either of them wanted

"We must stop fighting us warriors of the light must work together" said the ghost

"What the hell is he?"asked the Hunter

"I am a Spartan" replied the Masterchief

"What are you?" asked Cortana

"Who was that?" asked the Hunter again

"Was that your ghost?" asked the Ghost

"It is my AI Cortana" replied Masterchief

"Some sort of Pre golden aged Ghost" said Raphael

"allow me to take you back to the city" said Raphal

"Why" asked Cortana

"Cause you both are extremely valuable to my leaders"

"How do we get to this city" asked the Masterchief

"Allow me, Ghost?" said Raphael

"Coming right up" said the ghost as the team dematerialized

"I hope that wasnt too bad for you"

"Atleast I did not end up on my head this time" replied the Masterchief

"I did say I was sorry" replied Cortana

"Welcome to the tower" said Raphael

The Masterchief turned around viewing the large city that stood at attention throughout the landscape.  
The Masterchief looked up at the spherical object resting in the sky.

Suddenly a squad of Titans led by a Warlock appeared.

"Freeze!, Tower security" Shouted one of the Titans

"Relax Joel they are with me"

"What the hell is that thing Raph" asked the Titan

"Some sort of Soldier found him in wreckage from space the Tower sent me to collect him"

The Warlock scanned the Masterchief with some sort of strange device.

"He is human as far as I can tell" said the Warlock

"Take him to the speaker" replied the Titan

The Masterchief stepped into a room as the Titans stayed near the doorway.  
He could simply find a way to escape but the Masterchief was on Earth and he needed answers.

"Who are you?" asked the speaker silently stepping down the stairs

"I am Spartan 117"

"That is a title what is your name?" asked the Speaker

"My name is John" said the Masterchief

"And yet you are no longer yourself" replied the Speaker

"I am a Machine" replied John unsure of why he was telling the man this

"I do not mean to distress you and I will not ask anymore questions of you but if you have anything else to ask me I would be happy to give you answers" said the Speaker

"where am I and who are you?" asked the Masterchief

"Normally I would let Guardians find that out for themselves but in your case I will explain a little bit further" replied the Speaker

"I am the Speaker I speak for the traveller which you may have noticed on your arrival"

"Your back at Earth now and this is the last city"

"What happened to the rest of the planet?" asked John

"Humanity stretched far throughout space colonizing countless planets, but then it arrived"

"What did?" asked the Masterchief

"The Great Darkness" replied the Speaker

"Those things outside with the four arms?" asked John

"No, Those were just a few fallen" replied the Speaker with a small laugh

"If this is the last city then we need to take back the planet" said John

"We have been waiting for a Warrior to lead us for some time will you be the one?"

"I will do what I can" replied John

"Perhaps but first I need you to prove yourself" said the Speaker

"Spartan 117 reporting for duty Sir"

"So did the Speaker tell you everything?" asked Raphael

"He told me enough" replied John

"Well be touching down soon lock and load people" ordered Joel

"That means you too Kate" said Joel speaking to the Warlock that had been placed on their team

"Touch down in one minute" said the pilot

"Ok one more time people we are touching down near a Fallen Warship our objective is to eliminate the Kell inside and then signal for evac"

"Spartan do you know how to use these weapons?" asked Raphael

"I have used alien weaponry before this will be no different if not better" replied John

"This feels slightly familiar" said Cortana with a worried tone

The Guardian dropship flew over the mountains and began landing not far from the Ketch.  
The Dropship landed in a blizzard to avoid detection from the Ketch's sensors

"Dont worry it will be far warmer once were inside the ship the Kell's always like to live in luxury" stated Joel

Suddenly the doors of the Gunship opened revealing the interior to the cold blizzard outside quickly lowering the temperature at the dislike of the Dropships inhabitants.

First out came the Masterchief who quickly adapted to his new assault rifle taking up point scanning the area for enemy contacts.  
Next out came Joel the titan who also was equipped with an assault rifle shortly followed by the Hunter Raphael who was protected from the blizzard the most with his hood and fur covered gear.  
Last came the young Acolyte Kate who was doing this mission to prove to the Warlocks that she was ready to become a full fledged member of their Order.

"This way" said joel while pointing

The team made their way slowly down the slope avoiding contact with many small Fallen recon patrols before coming upon what appeared to be a camp

"It will take us too long to go around plenty of recon parties around the camp well have to go through it" said Joel

"Sir let me distract them" replied John

"Ok, take Raphael with you me and Kate will take them from behind" said joel

The masterchief snuck around to where he spotted two Vandals guarding the poor excuse for an entrance to the camp.  
The Spartan came at them from the side quickly taking down the first one before finishing off the other.  
As the Masterchief snuck into the camp he noticed Raphael taking up position with his sniper rifle on a nearby hill.

The Masterchief began firing at the camp taking down any dregs and Vandals he could see and any he couldnt see were quickly dispatched of by Raphael and his sniper skills

"He isnt half bad" said Cortana

"We will see by the end of the mission" said John

"Well done team lets keep it moving" said Joel

The team crawled over a small ledge to get a good sight of the Ketch that had its ramp lowered and had dregs loading boxes while vandals stood guard

"We cant get in without giving away we are here we need to stop the Ketch from taking off without us on board" said Joel

"That should be easy" replied Raphael

The Vandals were silently eliminated by Raphael as the chief took care of the Vandals.  
The team boarded the vessel with only low level resistance.

"Something doesnt feel right" said Masterchief

Suddenly lights appeared on all the teams radars.

"Look out!"Yelled Joel

Suddenly the entire team threw grenades down the halls of the approaching enemies filling the corridors with shrapnel and flames.

Suddenly shanks appeared from the vents and began firing upon the team.  
Raphael hit one with a sniper round and then threw a knife that knocked out a second.

"Time to go" ordered joel as more came in

"I will hold them off" replied John

The team rushed ahead as the Masterchief fired his assault rifle off destroying three shanks.  
Then the Chief rushed htrough the doorway using his superior strength to shut the door.

"That wont hold them for long" said Raphael

"His right" replied Kate

"Ok lets move it people were almost there"

The Team came upon a door that was opened revealing the bridge of the Ketch

"Allow me to take point" said the masterchief

"Very well" replied Joel

The Masterchief crouched and assault rifle raised stepped onto the bridge suddenly he was jumped by two Guards who were far bigger then any Fallen he had seen before.  
Suddenly one of the Guards heads were removed by a sniper shot while the other roared in the chiefs face before it was removed by the chiefs assault rifle.

The Kell roared in anger as he rushed the Masterchief in a fit of rage.  
The Masterchief kicked the Kell in the face mid backflip damaging the beasts shields.  
A sniper round hit the Kell in the head weakening its shields further as Joel threw a grenade damaging the Kell further alongside the flame damage.  
Kate jumped up and unleashed the power of the Warlocks a powerful electric force that sizzled the Kell lowering him to the ground.

The Kell even more furious raised himself from the ground.  
The Masterchief and Joel blasted the Kell with their Assault rifles until they were sure the beast was eliminated.

"Ok people time to plant the detonation charges"

"What are you doing?" asked John

"Eliminating a Kell will cause the Faction to splinter and turn against itself that alone is a great thing but destroying a Ketch is also an opportunity that our forces rarely ever get the chance to achieve and we cant just let them keep it" replied Joel

Joel began setting the first charge as the chiefs hand came down lightly beside his.

"What if we were to take it back to the Tower" asked the Chief

"What for?" asked Joel

"From what I have seen you have no vessels capable of fighting against these Ketches"

"We have Jumpships" replied Joel

"That wont be enough if we bring this ship back it can help defend the city"

Joel looked at the Warlock.

"The warlocks would never allow the use of Alien technology" said Joel

"If you want to save humanity that has to change" replied John

"It would give us a small advantage in the next Fallen attack" said Kate

"Well all be banished to the moon for this Hell I dont even know how to fly this thing" said Joel

"Allow me" said Joel's Ghost which was red and blue as opposed to Raphaels who was white and black

The ships controls were then taken by the Master chief as he began piloting the ship back to the city.

"Uh dropship, This is Guardian Joel there has been a slight change of plans"

The captured Ketch flew down to the tower worrying the towers citizens to no end.  
An entourage of Warlocks and Titans stood awaiting the large vessel unsure of how it would land.

The ketch lowered itself into the Ship storage and repair area which had been repurposed as a makeshift landing platform for the massive ship.  
The Ketch's ramp lowered to reveal the dead bodies of the Fallen inside.  
Suddenly the Team that was responsible appeared.

"What is the meaning of this asked the head Warlock"

"We decided that instead of blowing it up we would use it to defend the city from the next invasion" said Joel

"Who's idea was this" asked the Warlock

"Mine" Said the Masterchief walking down the ramp holding his assault rifle

"The Speaker spoke of defending the city so I gave you the means to do so" said John

"Very well withnthe Speakers blessing we will search the ship"

"The vessel itself is a very powerful ship but it also carries a number of the Dropships you call skiffs which I would advise also deploying for city defence" said John

"So you captured a Fallen Ketch?" asked the Speaker

"Yes I felt it was necessary to find technology to defend the city at all costs"

"Very good maybe I was right about you afterall, I hear the Warlocks are attempting to reverse engineer the Ketch technology right now"

"Good that is what they do isnt it?" asked John

"Yes it is among other things" replied the speaker

The Masterchief was examing the captured Ketch as he was approached by the Head Warlock.

"I am unsure of who you are but working with unknown tech is dangerous" stated the Warlock

"I heard you were attempting to reverse engineer the ship" replied John

"We have our best minds working on it now it should be done fairly quickly with the help of the Ghosts" said the Warlock

"So what are you here talking to me for?" asked the Chief

"As I understand it the Speaker has chosen you to be the Guardian that will lead us into the future"

"As such I thought it should be you that came up with the name of the vessels class"

"Dawn" said John

"Sorry Masterchief?" replied the Warlock

"Call them Dawn Frigates and name the lead ship Forward unto Dawn" said john

"Very well I like that name actually" Replied the Warlock walking away.

 ** _Chapter 2: PlanetFall_**

The Masterchief sat in the room and watched as the Guardians prepared for their war to retake earth

"Seems you have given them hope" said Cortana

"I agree, we need to remove the aliens from this planet"

Suddenly the Guardians conference was over and they all began moving towards their Jumpships.  
The Jumpships surrounded the new Dawn frigates as they split up moving towards their chosen places on the planet.

The Dawn Frigate touched down nearby around Russia as the Masterchief had been chosen to liberate the wastelands around the city of all Fallen.  
The Frigate destroyed a Ketch and two transports that tried to escape leaving behind a large force on the planet.  
The Masterchief noticed that the ship had been built much like a Ketch as the back of the ship opened up

"Hey Chief!" yelled Raphael

"Raphael?" John turned notcing that Raphael was on a vehicle that they referred to as a Sparrow

"This ones for you" said Raphael motioning towards a green Sparrow that had been painted for the Masterchief

"Atleast they know how to ride in style" said Cortana

"Reminds me of a brute Chopper" replied the Masterchief getting comfortable in the seat and gripping the controls

"Lets ride!" yelled Raphael thrusting forward out of the Ketch followed closely by three other Guardians

The Masterchief shot forward and flew for a few moments as his Sparrow crashed down onto the floor of the ice wasteland and zoomed across the landscape.  
Reports began flooding in that many Guardians had already begun engaging the Fallen on the snowfields.  
The masterchief boosted forward faster as the armies colliding came into view as Guardians all brandishing their own colours and weapons fought the swarms of Fallen that were surprised by this sudden invasion.

"I need weapons" said John examining the controls

"Your in luck usually these Sparrows dont have weapons but now thanks to the pikes we destroy we do" replied Raphael

The chief turned his head to view Raphael's Sparrow cannons fire into a bunch of Dregs cutting them down instantly.

"Here you go chief" said Cortana as the Sparrows weapons systems were activated

The Chief opened fire on some Fallen Vandals and cut them down instantly except for one who leapt onto his sparrow just before getting a knife through the neck and falling down onto the ice.  
The Vandals dead body fell but it had landed a grenade in the engine of the Sparrow the Masterchief grabbed the grenade and threw it away but it went off before he achieved minimum safe distance.  
Suddenly his Sparrow tumbled and crashed into the snow as the chief was flung away from the wreckage he flipped through the air before landing on his feet.

Suddenly a Devil walker rose out of the snow and ice and its main cannon shot a nearby Sparrow killing a Guardian instantly.

"This is bad" said Cortana

"Weve had worse" said the chief rushing forward

The Masterchief rushed the tank and jumped ontop of it dodging the next blast from its main cannon as the heat and energy fizzled on his shield.  
The Masterchief began bashing open the Cockpit of the vehicle and tossing a grenade inside.  
John then flipped into the Air and landed on his feet as the Vehicle exploded sending shrapnel strewn across the snowfields

"This is Joel we are forcing the Fallen back everyone keep at it!" John heard over his radio

The Masterchief then withdrew his weapon and began running to continue the fight.

The Masterchief ran through the battle as countless guardians fought the Fallen legions it seemed it was atleast ten fallen per Guardian that fell and that was only the newer recruits  
John was extremely impressed with the Guardians ability to hold themselves in a fight and wondered if there was anything their armour upgrades could offer him.  
He shook his head as he remembered he was in a battle for the death against an enemy that uncomfortably reminded him of the covenant.

The Spartan drew his weapon an assault rifle used by the Guardians that he noticed fired incendiary ammo of sorts it appeared to burn right through the enemy like plasma except not as hot allowing him to continue firing the weapon repeatedly without need for a cool down this he noticed was a large advantage over the Fallen who seemed to still use the basic plasma weapons much like the covies used to use back when.

John shook his head once again as he kicked over a Fallen and shot it in the chest with his rifle before crouching to fire at two targets in front of him both of which fell quickly he noticed that the Fallen had very few numbers left and was about to move out when a new Kell approached his four arms moving to draw his swords and weapons.

The Kell fired on the chief and he was forced to dodge as he swung himself to the side putting himself in a tight roll only to return to a crouching position assault rifle aimed down then he fired the rounds being absorbed by the Kells shield but this served only to make him mad as he charged at the masterchief who upon realizing this front flipped over the Kell and dropped the rifle pulling out two pistols instead he fired as he landed on his feet and more light shots were absorbed by the shields of the kell as his shields finally fell.

John rushed the Kell again and hit it in the face stunning it for a moment which he used to pry one of the swords from the Kell's hand. The Kell upon realizing what he had done shot at John until it was out of ammo then threw the weapons away then with its lone sword moved towards the chief with an anger on its face it had never had for any human before him.

The two swords of the opposing warriors clashed as the Chief was forced to rely more on dodging to avoid being hit by the beasts three other arms the pair continued to fight over the bodies of both armies that had suffered heavy casualties as the white wasteland was coloured red with blood.

The Masterchief clashed his sword against his foes forcing both weapons to fling away leaving both defenceless until he landed on the ground from a blow from one of the beasts four arms.  
He attempted to get up only to be dragged up by his arm as the beast raised him into the air showing all surviving forces of both sides that he had claimed the spartan as his trophy.

That was until the Chief pulled out his knife and cut straight into the beasts neck causing it to attempt to pull it out forcing it to drop the chief which proved fatal as the chief dragged the knife out for it only to stab it in the throat once again leaving the beast dead on the ground.

After seeing this the remaining Fallen fell back deciding that Earth was no longer a safe place for their kind to live.

The Masterchief stepped over the bodies of both fallen and Guardians and gazed up at the sunset that was forcing its way through the great blizzard.

"Chief the Fallen are in full retreat" said Cortana

The Chief stood still as a dropship landed behind him forcing slightly heated air from the ships engines to wash over him.  
John stepped up to the dropship and got in without a sound.

"Chief are you ok?" asked Cortana

"We may have won but if they are anything like the covenant they will be back" John replied

"well done to you all may our fallen brothers and sisters be remembered" said the speaker over the radio

"I dont like him" said Cortana

The Masterchief was stunned for a second by cortana's words but then bowed his head slightly to hide his whisper

"I agree" The chief replied

The Dropship veered off to join the rest of the squadron that was gathering any wounded that needed to be helped.

Hours later the drop ships returned to the tower to undergo repairs and drop off the remaining Guardians.  
The Master chief hopped down and instantly began moving towards the area that the Speaker remained.  
John found the speaker where he always was over looking some strange machine and began wondering preparing for what he was about to say

"Speaker I wish to speak to you" the chief said

"Master Chief I am glad you remain safe I am told the battle went well and the fallen are now in full retreat"

"Yes some of their ships continue to put up a fight but they are on the run" John replied quickly not wanting to waste anymore time

"Speaker we must push them back further now while we still can otherwise they will only regroup and return" said the chief

"Nonsense they will instead probably meet up on the moon with the rest of the Fallen" replied the Speaker

"Then we must take back the moon" said the chief

The Speaker looked away for a long moment deep in thought before turning back to the chief.

"That is not possible" said the Speaker before turning and slowly walking away

"Why is it not possible?" asked the Chief beginning to follow the Speaker

Suddenly the Speaker activated a large hologram of the moon.

"The moon we see it every night yet so few know just how dangerous it is we have lost too many to its cold lifeless surface" said the Speaker

"If we can push back the fallen now the moon will be ours again" replied the chief

The speaker turned his head toward the chief "It is not the Fallen on the moon that we fear"

The speaker pressed a button that revealed the geometric scans of the moon revealing countless catacombs.

"What is that?" said Cortana in a surprised voice

"I dont understand" replied the chief

"These catacombs represent the nests of countless enemies and we do not have enough Guardians to dispatch such a large threat not after how many we lost to the Fallen today" explained the Speaker

"Trust me Speaker I have a plan" said John leaving the Speaker to continue pondering the war.

 _ **Chapter 3:The Dark Side of the Moon**_

The Master Chief was now aboard a new frigate which had been named the Ascendant.  
Many frigates now defended Earth from more fallen invaders and it had been some time since they had sent a new fleet.  
The speaker had warned that new threats would come if they did not prepare fast enough.

The Ascendant had been put under the command of the Master Chief temporarily as a thank you for forcing the fallen off of Earth but now it served a new purpose.  
The Chief had decided for the vessel to assist him in purging the moon and Cortana had spent the past day looking up records of the moon and telling Chief about all the important details.  
Even now the Fallen were stuck in a large battle all over the surface with the many nests of the hive.  
This was obviously not the first time the Chief had seen this recalling memories of the covenant fighting desperately in a futile attempt to hold back the ever growing flood.

"Master Chief sir we are approaching the moon and are ready to receive further orders" said one of the new officers that had been trained in the new human navy which was accepting all humans and not just guardians

The Chief had asked them to continue using his UNSC rank despite being offered a high rank in the guardian forces he would not forget who he was and he was not ready to pledge himself to the guardians when he had pledged to defend all of humanity.

"Begin scanning for a place to put down the ship" said the Chief moving to leave the bridge

Ofcourse he was a hero to everyone and the guardians were against him fighting on the ground but he was not ready to become a trainer nor was he ready to give up Cortana.

He eventually arrived at the middle of the ship where like the original UNSC frigates now was a lift for unloading vehicles and other weapons of war.

"Chief we are ready to deploy" said the Officer over the radio

"Chief we should be careful this time" said Cortana nervously

"Well be fine" said Chief to his AI companion who was his last contact with his old life

Many Guardians now stood in the hangar it was not many but they had proven themselves to be almost as good as spartans in the right situations.  
The Chief has discussed with the engineers who designed ships for the Guardians and had been able to convince them to spare some resources for constructing a small number of land vehicles.  
Most of these vehicles had remained on Earth to defend against future attacks from fallen forces but some were kept in storage for use by the Frigates.  
With the Chief's influence he had been able to convince the Speaker the moon could be taken back if he only be allowed a small number of these vehicles.

The ship had been filled with mostly armed sparrows but he had showed them ideas that had clearly been forgotten for a long time.  
The first vehicle resembled a warthog which was the only vehicle the chief had seen that used tyres it had happily been named the Gorgon one thing that had been decided was the weapon was energy based since technology had clearly advanced quite far possibly past even the level of the covenant.  
Next was a vehicle that was even more rare and only the one had been given to the Chief.  
The new tank that was based off of the scorpion had an entire area designated to it.  
The Vanguard tank still had treads but had been outfitted with a powerful new energy launcher and a number of other special abilities that the Chief hoped would come in handy.

The lift opened up revealing the barren rocky surface below the Chief did not want to lose people fighting over a rock but he could not allow the fallen or the hive to have such a great staging area to attack Earth with.  
The Chief and a number of guardians rode the lift down with the vehicles where the lift slammed into the rock causing a huge burst of dust to rise up obscuring the vision momentarily for all

"Good luck chief we will be expecting to hear back form you soon" said the Chief's second in command who was still on the bridge

"We will be fine Commander" replied Cortana reassuring him

"A squad and I will go on ahead and scout out the area then you will move the convoy up to meet us" said the Chief getting a simple nod in return

The Chief and his squad finally reached a fallen base which was clearly a major base of operations for this side of the moon many bodies of what he was guessing was the hive were stacked up around the camp as a message for all to stay away.

"This isnt so bad" said Cortana before a couple of pikes came over the hill

"That wont be a problem" said the Chief pulling out his Guardian sniper rifle

"Chief the convoy is in position to move in" said one of the Guardians nearby

Suddenly the dregs who were riding the pikes stopped on a hill and it was not long before they were quickly and quietly eliminated.  
Now it was time to try out the new vehicles as the two Gorgons raced in.  
The gorgons had not only a turret but also a small rocket launcher that was in the middle surrounded by the many smaller barrels of the powerful cannon.  
The vehicles made quick work of most of the weaker infantry but the tank itself was still needed to clear out the more stronger enemies.

"Enemy base is secure Commander feel free to let the Speaker know that he can move more guardians in" said Cortana happily

The guardian forces had been training for lower gravity combat situations and with the new forces and air superiority the moon's surface would soon belong to humanity once again.  
Ofcourse that was the easy part the hard part was trying to clear out the hive from the catacombs many believed it would never be done but that was before the Master Chief arrived.

The Chief stood at the large door that was many doors that led into the hives many lairs but this was not the way that the Chief wanted to go in.  
A small number of Dawn Frigates had now arrived at the moon and with the new vehicles had easily begun mopping up any signs of fallen resistance.  
Surprisingly no creatures of the hive had revealed themselves yet which led many to presume they were scared but the Chief knew better.

The new transports that had been made to replace the pelicans from the past now sat on the moons surface releasing many guardians that had volunteered for this mission knowing it was the only chance to retake the moon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" The chief asked Cortana unsure

"It is the only attack that they wont be expecting" replied Cortana sad that so many would soon die in an attack that could be futile

Many of the drop ships were still loaded up with troops who had volunteered to fight side by side with the Chief himself in the catacombs.  
The Chief himself was not sure if the guardians were brave or foolish but he had fought many horrors alone and now appreciated having back up once again.

The mission seemed simple infiltrate the Hell mouth and deliver a large explosive device that would clear out the hive's main catacombs and then the guardians would use the passage ways and destroy any resistance.  
Ofcourse this was anything but easy even if they succeeded there was no way of knowing hw many hive were still left and then there was the fear that any such explosive device may cause too much damage to the natural satellite itself.

The Drop ships hovered over the massive Hellmouth that was the black abyssal gateway to the underworld that was ruled over by the hive.  
Slowly the drop ships lowered themselves before speeding up as the new unexperienced pilots did their best to lower the ship slowly they dived sending the ships into a free fall that led them far deeper then anyone could have imagined.  
The Chief switched to his night vision and he guessed that the others had done also mostly all he could see was rock but every now and again metal structures from long ago revealed themselves.

The troops on the surface began constructing outposts on the moon in hopes that it could be used to drive away any major threats posed to the Earth in the future.  
No one was expecting what came next but they were ready to defend themselves if it meant the Chief completing his mission.  
Many Hive tomb ships emerged and began firing on the human forces many engaged the Dawn Frigates that had now taken residence over the moon.

"We are under attack from hive vessels we are attempting to contact Earth for reinforcements just thought you should know your on your own Chief" said the Commander aboard the Ascenant

"Understood Commander good luck" said Cortana letting Chief focus on his job

"The ground forces wont last long on the surface without our help" said the Chief sad that he was not there to help

"Our mission is more important Chief if we blow this thing we can push the hive out of the entire solar system" relied the Guardian next to him

The ships finally reached the bottom of the pit leveling out the Guardians began unloading themselves with all the weapons they could carry.  
The Chief was still not used to his new energy weapon but his experiences so far with it had been good.  
Master Chief took point as he waited for the Guardians to set up the bomb that would blow this entire place to hell.

A small number of large tuurets were set up to help defend against the hive but none had yet arrived.

"Master Chief sir we are ready to turn on the lights" said one of the Guardians in charge over the radio

The Chief turned off his night vision as the lights that had been set up activated along with many more lights from the Drop ship themselves.  
Surprisingly it seemed the bottom of the Hellmouth was much much larger then the top even the lights could not illuminate the yet to be discovered outer walls of the pit.

"This should not take that much longer sir" said the guardians who were working on the bomb

The Chief felt uneasy like a hundred eyes were watching him but if that was the case why had the hive not yet attacked them.

"We have contacts!" yelled one of the Guardians on the outer edge near the darkness who was quickly grabbed and dragged into the darkness silencing his screams quickly

"Stay away from the darkened edges and form up" said Cortana trying to keep everyone calm

Suddenly a ravenous horde of hive thralls rushed out at the large number of guardians and the entire pit lit up with light from all the weapons.  
They were completely surrounded and if not for the turrets and the ships they would have been overwhelmed instantly.  
The guardians were throwing many types of grenades and using many strange abilities but for everyone they killed twenty more took their place

The Chief continued firing his weapon which cut down most of the strange monsters that appeared to be clawing at them.  
This event reminded him greatly of the flood but this race luckily did not seem to be getting back up after they were downed.  
The chief far from the lights decided o turn his night vision back on which revealed the hive were sending many more armies against them.  
Many hive were crawling out of the rocky walls their catacomb tunnels hidden deep under the moon until now.

"It is ready we got two minutes" said the Guardian who had set the bomb on a countdown

"Drop ships you are clear to take off" said the Chief

This was one of his favourite new features that made these ships better then pelicans they were able to teleport soldiers without landing which meant many guardians could live to fight on.  
The Chief himself knew that they could not let the hive get their claws on the bomb and risk them deactivating it so he began to fall back to the bomb causing more lights to be broken by the hives thralls.

"Now" said Cortana as everyone threw in their remaining grenades and began being teleported out

Only the Chief was left as all other guardians had been teleported out and now they were all coming for him and the bomb.  
Finally he crouched to defend himself from the oncoming onslaught causing Cortana to let out a worried scream.

The Chief was teleported away just as the lead thrall prepared to slice him open.  
The Chief arrived on the surface which is where he had requested to be teleported to.  
He looked around at the carnage that had happened on the surface as many guardians layed dead surrounded by hundreds of dead hive of all types.  
Suddenly the ground shook as the Hell mouth erupted with fire and flame letting him know the bomb had went off successfully.

The Hive on the surface stopped moving temporarily as if the shock of losing so many had caused them to go into some sort of psychic shock.  
Slowly they all began to come back to their senses as many screamed at the dark sky the cry echoed throughout the entire moon.  
They were clearly now looking for revenge as they continued their assault on the human forces with much more aggression then before.

Luckily for the Chief the Dawn frigates were now hovering over the battle field providing close air support.  
Many Guardian jumpships were now also providing air support as they needed all they could get against the hive that now flowed from their now scorched catacombs.


End file.
